Coruscant Knights
by XionIce
Summary: Summaries are boring, so lemme put it this way: it's Star Wars with Jedi kick azz like Sam Jackson should have, Mandalorians who act like badmuthas, and really kick azz stuff. So just read it already! Rated T for Stylized Violence and Censored Language.
1. Jedi Trinity

_Edited it a little bit, just to add a little more description to the main characters, thanks SitkaAlba. Let me know if this works...

* * *

_

"Diplomats of Coruscant! I am glad you could attend this meeting today!" pronounces a princess from the planet Alderaan, standing in front of the Coruscant Senate.

"How's the crowd look?" speaks a voice into Paul Enoch's earpiece.

Paul, a 21 year old white young man with short black hair, blue eyes, a muscular build and standing at 7 inches tall. The newly-appointed Jedi Guardian, sits silently in one of the senate pods. He is engaged in stealth-mode, invisible to the human eye, and aims a sniper rifle through the senate, looking for any assailant. He quickly replies, "I don't see anything."

"What about you J?" asks the voice again, now into Jeff's earpiece.

Jeff is Paul's older brother, a 23 year old Jedi Sentinel, with spiked blonde hair, green eyes, slightly less muscled and an inch shorter than his younger brother, sitting stealthily on the other side of the enormous Senate chamber. He scours the room, but finds nothing with his sniper rifle, and responds, "Ditto."

"I have come today to speak about the great tragedies going on in this galaxy right now. The past three wars we have been involved in have drained our government horribly, and you the people who can change that are doing nothing!" says the princess from Alderaan, a newly inducted beautiful young white woman, beginning to show anger, but quickly pushes it down.

The sound of a firing blaster suddenly envelopes the entire room, and a red laser slows down in the Senate Chamber. For Michael Enoch, eldest brother of the three, a 27 year old Jedi Weapon Master, with buzzed brown hair, purple eyes, lean with sculpted muscles and standing two inches shorter than Paul, time slows to a crawl, as he enters force-speed and force-jumps from the top of the Senate Chamber all the way to the princess' floating pod twenty stories down. Moving unseeable to everyone else in the chamber, he allows his purple lightsaber blade to engulf the blaster shot. He moves out of force-speed and looks up towards Paul.

"Did you see him?" asks Michael, the voice in their ear pieces.

"See who?" asks Paul, oblivious to what just happened.

"He's leaving through the south entrance!" exclaims Jeff, disengaging stealth mode, causing the people next to him who didn't know he was there to shriek.

"Go after him, I'll be right after you," says Michael, turning around towards the princess.

"What the? Where did? What just? What's going on?" asks the princess, extremely confused.

"Princess Organa, I apologize for the intrusion, and for leaving so expediently, but I need to capture your would-be assassin," says Michael, kneeling and then kissing her hand.

"Anytime..." says Princess Organa her heart aflutter at the Jedi, who suddenly disappears in a flash.

"Are you alright Princess?" asks her bodyguard.

"Definitely," replies Princess Organa, who is quickly escorted out of the Senate Chambers.

"Where is he?" asks Michael, force-speeding towards his brothers, who are flying a speeder after the assassin.

The Jedi Weapon Master force-jumps into the air and lands on the back of the convertible speeder.

"Headed towards that air-train," replies Paul, arming a rocket launcher.

"No high explosives, the train has civilians aboard hit," says Michael, looking at his youngest brother.

"You ruin all my fun!" says Paul, arming a heavy-repeating blaster instead.

"I try," replies Michael, cracking a smile at his younger brother, as his middle brother, Jeff, pilots the speeder towards the air-train.

"Looks like we have trouble," says Jeff, zooming in with his ocular eye-piece.

"What?" asks Michael, watching as they near the air-train which is gaining speed.

"Sith," replies Jeff, watching the glow of a red lightsaber.

"I'll handle him," says Michael, "Jeff, get to the front of the train and slow it down. Paul, cover us."

"That's what I do," says Paul, sliding on a glowing mask with a glowing T in the middle for heightened sight and targeting.

"This is your stop!" says Jeff, hovering the speeder above the last train car.

Blaster fire erupts on them, causing Michael to dive out of the speeder and deflect the blaster fire back at the shooters. Jeff lifts the speeder back into the Coruscant sky, and speeds towards the front car.

"Let's go!" commands Michael, as Paul unloads on the Sith troopers on top of the train.

Paul runs after Michael as they jump onto the second train car.

"There's your pal," says Paul, pointing at the Sith Assassin waiting for them on the third train car.

"Like I said, watch my back," says Michael, pulling his lightsaber hilt from his belt and emitting the purple blade.

A Sith speeder appears behind the train, and Paul opens fire on it, "and you said I couldn't use a rocket launcher!"

"This ain't gonna be an easy cuff em' and read em' his rights type deal!" shouts Jeff over the ear piece, as a speeder tries to tail him, but is quickly destroyed by his hidden artillery.

"Who are you? The Jedi are reduced to sending children into to battle?" asks the Sith mockingly, wearing a black mask and emitting a double-bladed red lightsaber, "I'll enjoy gutting you!"

Michael gets into a Juyo fighting stance and enters force-speed. He easily blocks the Sith's first strike, then watches as the Sith enters force-speed.

"Nice trick kid," says the Sith.

"You talk to much," replies Michael, slicing the Sith's lightsaber in half and knocking him to the ground, "who sent you?"

"F-ck off!" replies the Sith, force-pulling one of the pieces of his lightsaber to him, and force-pushing Michael into the air, who lands on the second to last train car.

A rocket fires from one of the Sith speeders, and destroys the two back train cars. Michael's lightsaber is lost in the explosion, and he enters force-speed, as the train plummets through the coruscant skyline. _You can make this... _thinks Michael, as he crouches, and force-jumps into the air. He wills himself a hundred feet into the air and lands back on the train car he had fallen off of, his feet cracking the roof of the train car from the sheer force of momentum.

"Michael are you alright?" asks Jeff in his earpiece.

"I'm fine, but the Sith is gone," says Michael, looking at the empty train roof, "where's Paul?"

"Right here," says Paul, flying one of the Sith speeders, and now floating beside Michael.

"Do I want to know how you got this?" asks Michael, climbing aboard the speeder and floating over to Jeff, who lands the train on a floating pad.

"Not really," answers Paul.

"Please tell me you got out all of the passengers out of the back train cars!" says Michael, suddenly realizing about the innocent people that could have died.

"I moved them all to the front car over the comm system while you fought your buddy, which by the way, what happened to your lightsaber?" asks Jeff, getting out of the wrecked air-train.

"I misplaced it," replies Michael, looking at his brother unhappily.

"Right, misplaced it... that'll go over well with the Council!" replies Jeff.


	2. In Da' Club

Here goes chapter two, hope ya like it, and didn't remember to put that whole I don't own none of this stuff on the first chapter, so I don't own none of this stuff, (Lucasfilm LTD., LucasArts, Bioware, Obsidian, you guys are sweet, but hurry up with KOTOR III already!)

"So what happened?" asks Jedi Master Bastila Shan, sitting in the Jedi Council Chamber on Coruscant.

"Where is the assassin?" asks Jedi Master Juhani, sitting next to him.

"The assassin escaped," replies Michael, standing beside his brothers in the center of the chamber.

"My brother would like to not make excuses for our loss, but the reason we did not catch him was because he was a Sith, possibly a Master, and my brother beat him one-on-one. We were only defeated because of Sith back-up with heavy weaponry," adds Jeff, quickly defending his brother.

"And that's what caused the destruction of a Coruscant public transport and millions of credits in damage to the west-side of the city?" asks Jedi Master Bao Dur.

"Dude, the west-side was already messed up," says Paul, clearly bored just standing around, fiddling with the pistol clasped to the belt of his expensive armor.

"Look, we do not hold you responsible for those damages, and neither will the Senate. They still can't get past you saving Princess Organa from an assassination, so they're not to worried about that. The only other thing we have to ask is, where is you're lightsaber?" asks Master Shan, completely ignoring Paul.

"It was destroyed in my battle with the Sith," answers Michael.

"Well you'd better create a new one before your next assignment," says Jedi Master Atton Rand.

"Next assignment?" asks Michael, looking curiously at the Jedi Masters before him.

"See if you can discover the identity of the Sith assassin and track them down. After that, you will be in charge of securing Princess Organa," says Master Juhani.

"We have to babysit the Princess? I thought we weren't in trouble!" says Paul, pained by the thought.

"You will protect her from any more attempts on her life," retorts Master Juhani, becoming agitated by Paul's obscene comments.

"We accept this mission, and will do our best to discover the plot that is going around us. And I will have a new lightsaber created immediately," says Michael, bowing, followed in suite by his brothers and exiting the room.

"May the Force be with you," says Jedi Master Shan, as they leave the chamber.

"Don't talk like that in front of the Council again!" says Michael sternly to Paul.

"You take them too serious! They're not out their everyday risking their lives, we are!" replies Paul, as they argue in the main hall of the Jedi Temple.

"And you don't take them serious enough!" says Jeff, then looking over at Michael, "and you look at them like their all-powerful. They're not, and they're not trying to be. They're Jedi just like us!"

"You're right J, I'm sorry," says Michael, relaxing a little bit.

"What about you?" asks Jeff, looking at Paul.

"Huh what?" replies Paul, staring out the sun roof into the bright day.

"Why do I even bother?" asks Jeff, as they walk down the hall to their rooms.

Michael's ear piece beeps and he answers the incoming call, "this is Michael."

"Princess Organa requests an audience with you when you can make it over. I realize you're schedule is busy, but she would really like to speak with you," says Princess Organa's bodyguard.

"I'll be right over," says Michael, turning off the earpiece.

"The Princess wants you," says Paul as they enter their rooms.

"What? No she doesn't, she probably just wants to thank me for saving her today," says Michael.

"Saving her from having to pine for a prince when she could pine for a King, a King with a big lightsaber," says Jeff, entering their room.

"But he lost his... OH! I get it..." says Paul, walking over to his bed and crashing onto it.

"Shut up man, shut up," says Michael, changing his torn up Jedi cloak and putting on a brand new white tunic and brown cloak.

"Don't tell me she isn't cute... she's got a nice butt," says Jeff, pulling off his Republic armor and Jedi tunic underneath.

"That's all I need to be picturing while I'm over their J, hittin' the damsel in distress," says Michael, "but, in any case... I'm out!"

"The levitating trick always does it for the girls man, seriously, I know... I've done it," says Jeff, as his brother leaves the room.

"No you haven't," says Paul, hanging off half his bed.

"I could have though," replies Jeff, laying down on his bed.

"No you couldn't have," replies Paul.

"You ruin all my fun, you know that right?" asks Jeff.

"I know," replies Paul.

"Master Enoch, thank you for joining us on such short notice," says the Princess' bodyguard, "I'm Smith Madine, bodyguard to Princess Organa."

"Nice to meet you," says Michael, shaking the slightly older man's hand, and following him into the main suite in the Coruscant hotels.

"Princess Organa, thank you for inviting me over," says Michael, bowing before the Princess.

"Thank you for coming, and by the way, you can call me Tabitha," replies the Princess, sitting down on a couch in the center of the room.

Smith and Tabitha's handmaidens sit down across from her, while she invites Michael to sit down beside her.

"I know the Council is putting you in charge of protecting me, but if I don't get the chance later, I'd like to give you this now," says Tabitha, one of the handmaidens handing her a small echani case.

"I don't require a reward for my services," says Michael.

"It's less of a reward and more of a gift. Besides, what I'm giving you has practical use for a Jedi," says Tabitha, handing him the case.

Michael opens the case, revealing a platinum crystal, "where did you get this?"

"It's been a family heirloom for a long time. No one knows where it came from, but they have kept it in the family because they knew it had some great destiny to it," answers Tabitha, looking at the handsome Jedi.

"Thank you, but how did you know I lost my lightsaber?" asks Michael curiously, glossing over the great destiny thought because of not knowing what to think about it.

"It was on the telecast," says Tabitha, pointing to the hologram projector on the wall of the room.

"That's just great," says Michael.

"I wouldn't worry about it, everyone saw the Sith. They'll probably spin it to you sacrificing your most valued possession for saving lives or something," replies Tabitha.

"I never thought of it like that," says Michael.

"When you're in politics all of your life, you don't see things so black and white, at least most people don't," adds Tabitha.

Michael looks into her icey blue eyes, caught up in her beauty until his ear piece clicks on, "yeah?" he answers, aggravated at the interruption.

"We got a sighting of your buddy," says Jeff over the comm.

"Where at?" asks Michael, his thoughts shifting.

"My informant says the Greko Club," replies Jeff.

"How fast can you be here?" asks Michael.

"I'll be there to pick you up in five," answers Jeff.

"And can you bring the lightsaber case I've been working on?" asks Michael.

"The Electrum one?" asks Jeff.

"Yeah," replies Michael.

"No problem," says Jeff.

"See you in five," says Michael, switching off the comm.

"I'm sorry I have to cut our time together short, but I have to go," says Michael, "your would-be assassin has been spotted."

"It's alright, just come back when you can," says Tabitha, "and once again, thank you."

With that last word she gives him a kiss on the cheek. He is instantly stunned, then reflexively embraces the Princess kissing her on the lips. She breaks the kiss and looks into his purple eyes. He needs to hear nothing, all is said in her look, and he leaves, his heart beating rapidly, as her bodyguard and handmaidens sit in astonishment.

"She kissed me," says Michael, levitating the platinum crystal and Electrum lightsaber in front of him, as Jeff drives them to the club in the dark, Coruscant night.

"She is sooo into you," says Paul, charging his dual blaster carbines.

"Jolee used to talk about his wife, and how much he loved her. And even though she fell to the darkside, he said he'd do it again in a heartbeat," says Michael, "and I'm not going to let this slip away from me."

"Well, she isn't a Jedi, so she can't fall to the darkside. You're already up on our old master," says Jeff, easing his brother's mind.

"So why'd you already have a second lightsaber made?" asks Paul, as they near the club.

"I started making it a couple of weeks ago right after I was promoted to the rank of Master, and I knew I would need a better lightsaber, as I have begun mastering Juyo in combat. But even more so than that, I had a vision of myself with an electrum lightsaber right before my level up in rank," answers Michael, encasing the crystal in the handle.

"Anything special about this vision?" asks Jeff, landing the speeder in the parking dock of the club.

"I stood on Coruscant as it was being bombarded from space," replies Michael, "I told Bastila about it and she told me not to dwell on it. Besides that, I've heard nothing else."

"You think something big's about to go down?" asks Paul, as they depart the speeder.

"Not something big, something massive," replies Michael, leading his brothers towards the entrance to club.

Two large men stand at the entrance of the door, when one halts the three Jedi brothers, "I'm sorry, but your kind aren't allowed in here."

"I would rather avoid a hostile situation, so if you would please allow us in, there would be no problem," says Michael, holding out a stack of credits.

"I don't have a problem with it. Do you?" asks the bouncer, looking at the other man.

"No problem at all," replies the other bouncer.

Michael nods his head in thanks and the three brothers enter the four story club.

"What's the plan?" asks Jeff.

"No plan B, distracts from plan A," answers Michael with a smirk on his face.

"So what's plan A?" asks Jeff.

"Spread out and wait for my signal," replies Michael with a wink.

Jeff and Paul disappear into the crowd and Michael uses force-sense to detect the assassin in the club. He senses all kinds of evils, gamblers, drunks, until he reaches his intended target. Before the Sith can even react to being force hunted, Michael is standing behind the stool he sits on.

"I'm in a good mood today, don't ruin it," says Michael, staring at the Sith assassin as he spins around from facing the bar.

The Sith no longer covers her face, revealing a woman about Michael's age, only with an extremely pale face.

"You won't be in a good mood for long Jedi f-ck, the Neo-Golden Age of the Sith is coming and you can't stop it. Not even Revan could!" says the Sith woman triumphantly.

"Revan?" asks Michael, dumbfounded by the revelation of the hero that disappeared almost a decade ago.

"You Jedi are fools, you know that right? To think I would come here by myself?" asks the Sith woman, "to think I wouldn't bring back-up. You fell into a trap Jedi f-ck."

The Sith woman ignites her double-bladed red lightsaber, as do five other Sith around the club, as well as a couple-of-dozen mercenaries with blaster rifles.

"See the problem with you Sith pieces of garbage is that you underestimate Jedi. See your well conceived plan that probably took you a year to come up with, yeah, me and my boys just sprang it. And this is my backup," retorts Michael back at her, his platinum blade emitting from his electrum lightsaber handle.

A green lightsaber ignites among the crowd, followed by a grenade exploding on the fourth floor, instantly killing five mercenaries.

"Thirty against three, you're pathetic," says the Sith woman, flourishing her double-bladed red lightsaber.

"I know, I feel bad for you," says Michael, getting into a Juyo stance as she strikes her blades on his.

He blocks that then quickly throws the saber behind his back to block the second blade.

"I see you've constructed a new lightsaber," says the Sith woman mockingly.

"And I'm sure you keep backups in your ship, considering how easily you get knocked out," replies Michael, slicing her handle in half with the flick of his wrist, "huh... that's the second time that's happened!"

The darkside flows through her as her anger and hatred intensifies towards Michael, and a shock of electricity throws him through the bar.

"Now you done gone and messed up my good mood," mutters Michael, throwing off his torn brown Jedi Master robe, leaving his white tunic.

"How many you got!" shouts Paul, diving over a bar on the second floor and shooting two mercenaries off of the balcony.

"None yet," says Jeff, locked into an Ataru fighting stance, his green lightsaber blocking the red blade coming from his enemy.

"You Jedi pieces of sh-t, how have you even stayed alive?" asks the Sith, trying to weaken Jeff physically and mentally.

"You know, my mom probably wouldn't appreciate the language you're spewing at me," says Jeff, flipping over the Sith, and locking blades again.

"You're mother's a whore!" declares the Sith with an evil laugh.

"Momma said knock you out!" replies Jeff cutting the Sith in half.

Jeff twirls his lightsaber and looks down at the Sith, "don't be talkin' bout my momma."

"Move b-tch! Get out the way!" shouts Paul, force-throwing a mine onto a Sith's tunic, blowing him to pieces, with Paul running right through the explosion.

He force-jumps onto the next level, knocking two more mercenaries over the balcony. His two blaster carbines are swiftly sliced in half and the pieces fall to the floor by a red blade, "I know you did not just do what I think you did!"

"Time to die Jedi!" says the Sith, slicing at Paul, who slides back on the floor, and force-calls his blue lightsaber to his hand.

"Nobody messes with my arsenal!" says Paul, clearly focused on his target, but clearing anger from his mind.

He gets into a Shien stance and attacks the Sith, knocking the wind out of the Sith and sending him to the floor, "didn't see that coming did ya punk?"

The Sith reaches out to force choke Paul, but he easily brushes it off, as Jeff is emitting Force-Shield over his brothers. He then tries to force-throw his lightsaber as he rises to his feet, but Paul thrusts his lightsaber through the Sith's chest and runs to the next target.

"Michael, we need to get out of here! The Sith are becoming indiscernible among all of the people now fighting in a giant brawl!" shouts Jeff over the comm, as a bar attendee throws a chair at him.

Jeff slices it in half, then locks his green blade with a Sith who just dove down from the fourth level. Their blades lock, but Jeff quickly uses force-lightning to dispense of the Sith, who lifelessly falls to the ground.

"You know what to do!" replies Michael over the comm, his platinum blade crossing the Sith woman's red blade.

"Get him!" commands the Sith woman, as two more Sith enter into the fray with Michael.

He focuses and watches as three red lightsaber blades attack him simultaneously. His wrist flicks once, and sends his lightsaber into the chest of one of the Sith. With a second flick of his wrist, the other Sith is struck in the chest. His wrist then snaps and locks blades with the Sith assassin once again, then snapping it again to slice her lightsaber into unusable pieces.

"I'm giving you one last chance!" says Michael, holding his glistening platinum lightsaber to her neck.

"You don't even have the guts to kill me you stupid f-ck!" screams the Sith woman, lightning crackling from her hands aimed at Michael.

Through sheer force of will, he aims the lightning back at her face with his lightsaber, causing her face to become increasingly disfigured. The fourth floor suddenly explodes, a speeder flying through the outside wall. Jeff flies the tinted speeder down, Paul jumping onto it as it heads towards Michael. He throws a couple of thermal detonators around as they near Michael, who force-jumps aboard.

"She's definitely going to need that mask of hers now," says Michael, as they blast another hole into the club's wall.

The speeder peels into the Coruscant skylines, Michael and Paul looking behind them, as three speeders appear behind them.

"They followin'?" asks Jeff, flying towards the garbage pits.

"Of course," replies Paul.

The Jedi's speeder slows down and lands on a dock looking over the garbage pits, the three speeders following suit.

"Kill them!" commands the Sith woman, her face now heavily disfigured, exiting the main speeder.

Mercenaries deploy from the other speeders and aim their rifles at that speeder, when the trunk pops open. A hologram of Paul appears, "sorry about our little trap here, well I'm not really sorry, so just SUCK IT!" With the hologram's last words, five thermal detonators explode in the car, instantly killing the dozen mercenaries and sending the Sith woman across the garbage pit.

"How's that for a trap?" asks Michael, force-speeding over to the Sith woman, "wait, I know I know f-you and all that, but seriously that's getting old. Now, I can have my brother heal you with the snap of a finger, or you can die. I'd rather you'd live so you can help me help you, but I'm not you."

"Please... I don't... I don't want to d...die," says the Sith woman.

"Go ahead," says Michael, and Jeff heals the woman instantaneously.


	3. 8 Deep

Finally used the ruler to space stuff out, sorry about that the last two times around...

* * *

"You know, it's kind of part of a Jedi's job to be peacefull and tactical. Now, can you explain to me, what was tactical about THIS!" asks Master Juhani, watching the telecast hologram in the center of the Jedi Council Chamber.

"That wasn't all us," says Michael, watching footage of the outside of the club exploding from thermal detonators.

"I was at a family barbecue," says Jeff, standing behind his brother.

"That place was already jacked up!" says Paul, standing beside Michael.

"Naw, that was us right there," mumbles Michael, watching the news footage on the telecast hologram, "wait right there, nope, that was us..."

"How can three Jedi cause so much trouble? Can you explain that to me Jeff? I mean, you're supposed to be a Sentinel, a semi-peace sought Jedi," asks Master Bastila Shan.

"Seriously, I was at a family barbecue," says Jeff, extremely nervous.

"You know I think its good what's going on," says Master Atton Rand, sitting next to Master Bao Dur.

"Excuse me?" asks Master Bastila, taken off guard.

"Not to argue, but when I was with the Exile, we blew some sh-t up big time, but we were trained after the Jedi were torn apart. We need to not be so caught up in trivial stuff like this, the galaxy needs to know Jedi can still blow sh-t up," says Master Atton, not even phased by Bastila's scoffing.

"Well I never!" says Master Bastila, beginning to blow a fuse.

"Are you trying to say our philosophies on the force are different because of who we followed?" asks Master Juhani.

"To some extent. You two were trained traditionally, while we were trained late in our lives," says Master Bao Dur.

"What does that make me? The old guy?" asks Jedi Grand Master Jolee Bindo, leader of the Council and one-time master over the three Jedi brothers, entering the Council chamber.

"Master Bindo, you've returned from Dantooine?" asks Master Bastila, clearly caught off guard by his return.

"Yes, and I brought someone with me. An old friend," replies Master Jolee, followed by a white male with a couple of battle scars on his face.

"Revan!" gasps Master Bastila, and she suddenly jumps into his arms and kisses him.

He holds her in his arms until she realizes who is in the room.

"You three may go. We will call you back when we need you," says Master Bao Dur, and the three exit.

* * *

"What in the world was that?" asks Paul, sitting on the couch in their room.

"Don't you ever pay attention to history, even history from a decade ago?" asks Jeff.

Paul shakes his head, and Jeff realizes who he is talking to, then explains, "After the battle at the Star Forge ten years ago, Revan left into the Unknown Regions and hasn't been seen or heard from since. The only thing people know is that his followers, including Admiral Carth Onasi, Jolee, Juhani, and Bastila, who is actually his girlfriend, were given missions. The last thing anyone has heard about him was five years ago, when a Jedi exiled by the Council for fighting in the Mandalorian Wars, appeared, and trained Bao Dur and Atton. He disappeared into the Unknown Regions shortly after that, leaving the Jedi he trained to rebuild the Order, which they have been doing for the past five years."

"Thanks for the extremely boring history lesson, but what's the point?" asks Paul, now laying on the couch while Jeff makes something to eat in the kitchen.

"Revan went looking for something he had seen when he was building up the Republic as a Sith Empire. Jolee said that it may be the Ancient Sith Empire, so if he has returned, it means he either already defeated the enemy he sought, or..." trails off Jeff.

Michael finishes his brothers thought, not wanting to consider what it may mean, "or if what we witnessed today is any indication, he failed, and they're coming this way..."

They comm in their room goes off, Jeff quickly answering it, "this is Jeff."

"You are needed at the Council, immediately," reports Bao Dur.

"We're on our way," replies Jeff, as the three Jedi exit their apartment in the Jedi Temple.

* * *

Michael, Jeff, and Paul enter the Jedi temple, where Revan, Jolee, Bastila, Juhani, Atton, and Bao Dur sit silently.

"The Ancient Sith are getting ready to invade the Republic. This is why I have returned, and what I returned from. I was not prepared for the army they have amassed, so we must prepare our defenses," says Revan calmly, but anxiety in his eyes.

"What defenses? There are barely a hundred Jedi in existence, and the Republic fleet is extremely low in numbers!" says Jeff, fear rising in him.

"We are equally aware of these points. Therefore, we have a plan that we need you to execute," says Master Juhani, the same anxiety flowing through the room.

"What do you need us to do?" asks Michael, trying to block the fear in his own mind.

"There are two forces we can gather to aid us. The first is the Mandalorians under Mandalore, the second is a league of assassin droids under my old droid," says Revan, calmness beginning to rise up in him.

"Sounds like a ragtag group if I ever heard of one," says Paul with slight disgust.

"Both leaders have served under me, and they will aid us. You will meet Mandalore in the Hoth System, and the droids on Telos. There you will also rendevous with Jedi Master Brianna, her apprentices, and Admiral Carth Onasi on his ship the Sojourn," adds Revan, rebuking Paul.

"Take the Princess from Alderaan with you, as we would like to see her kept safe from any more Sith attacks. The Sith you captured implied that they were trying to dispose of any strong leaders in the Senate. So take her with you, as well as Master Revan's droid T3-M4, as he will help you maintain the ship and locate the old crew," orders Master Bastila.

"Anything else?" asks Michael, watching as the Jedi try to hide their nervousness.

"You three are our only hope, if you can get the different groups to work with us, we may have a chance against the Sith," says Master Atton, reassuringly, more to himself than the three Jedi.

"As long as we are still breathing, my brothers and I will not fail," says Michael, instilling peace in the Council.

"Then may the Force be with you," says Revan, as the three Jedi nod their heads and exit the room.

"Uh, one last question... where is the Jedi Exile?" asks Jeff curiously.

"She didn't make it," answers Revan sadly, "you are dismissed."

As they walk down the hall, silent in thought, their old master, Jolee walks towards them.

"No pressure guys," says Jolee with a smile, hugging his one time pupils.

"We won't let you down Master," says Michael, embracing his Master and the closest thing to an older brother.

"Don't call me that Michael, you're no longer my padawan, more a good friend," says Jolee.

"I can do that Jolee," says Michael with a wink.

"You boys will do alright, just make sure you come back in one peace, I've buried enough friends, I'd like to see you three outlive me, cuz I'm old d-mnit," says Jolee.

"Jedi's don't die," says Paul, no other truth in his mind.

"If only that were true, now since this is my last time to see you guys before you leave, and first time since I've come back, I just want to tell you I'm proud of you, and hope to see you fulfill the destines before you. On another note, all of this male bonding is making me cranky, what's with the new lightsaber?" asks Jolee, looking directly at Michael.

"What do you mean?" asks Michael curiously.

"Well, no ones ever seen a platinum lightsaber before, the Council is kind of bewildered, even Revan, and he's seen everything," says Jolee.

"It was a given from the Princess I'm protecting," replies Michael, "she said it was in the family line for millennia.

"She cute?" asks Jolee, catching the smile emanating on Michael's lips.

"As beautiful as a sunset on Dantooine," replies Michael, the smile now widened.

"And she gives you priceless lightsaber crystals... definitely a keeper," says Jolee, "but back to the subject at hand, may the Force be with you, and go kick some a-s!"

"We're pretty flippin' good at that," replies Paul, twirling the lightsaber handle in his hand.

"That's why we're sending you, best of the best, because you know, you were trained by the best!" says Jolee, walking back into the temple.

* * *

"It could use some work," says Jeff, looking at the smuggling ship known as the Ebon Hawk as it sits in the hanger bay of the Jedi Temple.

"Looks perfect to me," says Michael, walking up the docking ramp.

"It would. Needs guns... lots of guns," says Paul, entering the ship, their new home.

"We'll worry about that later, lets just get our gear onboard first," says Michael, walking back down the ramp.

A small droid slides over, beeping at the three brothers.

"You must be T3," says Jeff, looking at the cylindrical droid in front of him.

The droid beeps in acknowledgment, and wheels up the ramp.

"Looks like the rest of our crew is here," says Jeff, nodding over to where Princess Organa, her bodyguard, and two of her handmaidens enter the hangar.

"Dude, you didn't tell me she had such hot company," says Paul, checking out one of the handmaidens as they approach the Ebon Hawk.

"I prefer blue chicks, so no big deal," says Jeff, loading their armaments onto the ship.

"Nice to see you again so soon," says Tabitha, a smile across her face, as her handmaidens enter the ship.

"Nicer for me," replies Michael, Tabitha giving him a peck on the cheek and entering the ship.

"Good to see you again Master Jedi," says Smith Madine, bowing before the Jedi.

"Call me Michael," says Michael, shaking the bodyguards hand.

"Then you can call me Smitty," says Smith, "it's an old nickname from when I was in the Marines."

"Which war did you serve in?" asks Michael, as the two of them board the Ebon Hawk.

"The Jedi Civil War, but I was called to duty for my home system, so I've served Princess Organa ever since," answers Smitty.

"Well, we are gearing up for war, so it'll be an honor to serve with a veteran," says Michael.

"The honor is mine sir. I haven't had the chance to serve under a Jedi yet, so it should be quite an experience," says Smitty, heading towards one of the crew quarters

"Everything aboard?" asks Michael over his ear piece.

"We're loading our speeder and that'll be it," reports Jeff, still outside the Ebon Hawk.

"Alright, I'm gonna get the ship ready for launch," says Michael, heading into the cockpit, but stopping by the tactical battle station right behind it.

Paul sits at one of the computers with T3 linked-up to the system.

"How's it look?" asks Michael, putting his hand on his brother's shoulders.

"Full battle displays, pretty large sweeping equipment for a ship this small. It'll do, but like J said, we could use some more weapons," replies Paul.

"Don't worry about that, I've got it covered already," says Michael, exiting the tactical battle station and walking down the hall into the cockpit.

Michael sits down in the co-pilot seat and charges up the ships main engines.

"Nice view isn't it?" asks Tabitha, watching Michael stare out the window into the Coruscant skyline.

"Even more so when I look behind this," says Michael, getting up from the seat and looking down into her icey blue eyes.

He admires her elegant blue dress and blonde hair, then brushes his hand across her blushing left cheek. They are interrupted out of nowhere when Jeff enters the cockpit.

Sorry, mouths Jeff as he jumps into the pilot seat, "the Jedi want us out of here now. They don't want anyone to know of our mission."

Michael sits back down and mouths It's alright, at him over the consoles separating their seats. Tabitha hangs her arms over his seat and rests them on his shoulders. The ship lifts up and exits the hanger and blasts into the Coruscant skyline.

"So I have to know, after seeing the past two newscasts of your guy's disregard for government property, and a mission spanning the galaxy, and guarding a Princess, do you ever have a normal day?" asks Tabitha, as the ship enters space.

As the Ebon Hawk jumps into hyperspace, Michael replies, "yeah, once... it was a Tuesday, my mother made pie..."

"Sounds peaceful," says Tabitha soothingly.

"Yeah, it was. Then Jolee entered our lives. Everything changed from that point on," says Michael, thinking about the past.

"Are your parents still alive?" asks Tabitha, as the white streaks of hyperspace engulf the cockpit.

"Yeah, they live on Naboo, which is where Jolee found us. All of the credits and supplies we acquire and such goes to them. They pretty much relax on the beach and live the blessed life," says Michael.

"Do you ever wish you would have stayed with them? I mean not become a Jedi?" asks Tabitha.

"Not a chance. I have the ability to choose where the Jedi will go. Millennia from now, I don't want it to be ruled by doctrine that ties up Jedi and makes them unable to relate with the rest of the galaxy. I don't want to have to worry about falling to the darkside because I fall in love. I just want to help those that need help, and bring hope to the hopeless," replies Michael.

"Are you always this passionate?" asks Tabitha, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Constantly! Dude never shuts up! Save the puppies! So annoying, but hey, chicks dig it, so I guess I got nothing to complain about!" says Jeff, relaxing into his pilot seat.

"And he's the goofy one of the bunch?" asks Tabitha, Michael nodding in response.

"But also probably the wisest, he just doesn't care either way," answers Michael.

"I'm going to hold you to saying that," says Jeff, closing his eyes and easing into a peaceful sleep.

"What about your other brother?" asks Tabitha, as Michael rises from the co-pilot seat, and they walk into the main room of the ship.

"He just likes to blow stuff up," replies Michael as they sit down at a dining table.

"I thought that those thoughts were off limits to Jedi," says Tabitha, drilling him for a response.

"The Jedi before my time was full of doctrine and too close minded. I'm not saying certain things won't lead you to the darkside of the force. I'm just saying you need to not worry about everything you say or do. I do what I think is right, no matter what, so do my brothers, they just express themselves differently than me," replies Michael, drinking a glass of blue milk disposed from the food synthesizers.

"And how do you express yourself?" asks Tabitha, sipping on her milk.

"By telling the truth, and the truth is, I am absolutely captivated by you," says Michael, leaning over and brushing his lips against hers.

After they break the kiss, she replies, "You're very good with words, wooed any other women?"

"Nope, I've been waiting for the perfect one," says Michael, rising up from his seat an walking towards his crew quarters, already occupied by Smitty.

"I figured boys on one side, girls on the other, unless you have any objections?" asks Smitty.

"None at all, my mom raised me to respect women. No touching for me until I'm married," responds Michael.

"You know, I've never seen her happier than when you're around. She's usually stressed out from being a Senator and Princess and such," says Smitty, laying down on one of the bottom bunks in the room.

"So what's the deal with her?" asks Michael, wondering about her bodyguards perspective on things.

"Raised in royalty all her life and told what to do. In that sense, she relates to you, or at least what you would be like if you were a Jedi before the war. I think part of her wishes she could be free like you are," says Smitty.

"I guess this is her chance, nobodies going to judge her here. Wait... I take that back, my brothers will probably annoy her about our relationship until she knocks one of em' out," says Michael with a laugh.

"I know the feeling, I have a couple of siblings as well, so I can relate easily," adds Smitty.

"On another note, when you get a chance, make sure you check out the cargo hold. My brothers have one of the greatest arsenals on Coruscant. Most of it is prototypes from labs and such, and we've hardly used half of it, but take whatever you like," says Michael.

"Thanks man, I'll check it out after I get some R & R. You know, I never imagined Jedi could be so level-minded. I can talk to you like any guy on the street," compliments Smitty.

"Not every Jedi is like me and my brothers, but then again, we aren't you're average Jedi...


	4. Mandalorians Nuff' said

The calm before the storm...

* * *

Tabitha walks around the quiet ship in her pajamas, everyone besides her asleep. She looks out the cockpit window, the white streaks of lightspeed filling it. She sits down in the main room, having the synthesizer make her some tea. The fresh drink is quickly sipped by the tired but anxious Princess, who relaxes in the chair overlooking the main cabin. She is startled when Paul, wearing just pajama pants and a white-beater enters the room.

"Can't sleep either?" asks Paul, sitting down beside her, and ordering a glass of water.

"I don't like be cooped up for a long period of time," replies Tabitha.

"Yeah I'd rather be out doing something. When Jolee began to train us, it was agonizing to be locked up in that temple for so long. I understand the purpose for it now... but back then... it sucked," says Paul, sipping the cold glass of water.

"They had me locked up in our palace for so long, but I guess there overprotectiveness was warranted... I almost got assassinated a couple of days ago," says Tabitha, drinking the warm tea.

"You know it's funny, because we have the most power in the galaxy, and sometimes we would throw it away to be what everyone considers normal," adds Paul.

"You know, for the one who is supposed to be a battle-hardened warrior, you're pretty insightful," says Tabitha with a smile on her face.

"What can I say, I know some stuff, and my brothers know who I am. But it is true, I really do like to see stuff blow up. I'm the muscle, J is the brains, and Michael is somewhere in between," says Paul with a smile, and drawing a laugh out of the Princess.

"You should let this side out more often, not just the muscle-bound hunk," says Tabitha.

"That would ruin my whole mystique, or lack there of," says Paul, getting up from his seat, "have a good night sleep Princess."

"You too," replies Tabitha, getting up from her seat and heading towards her crew quarters.

* * *

"What up?" asks Jeff, sitting down in the pilot seat a couple hours later, looking at his brother who is relaxing in the co-pilot seat.

"Not much man, not much, just chillin," says Michael, straightening his posture in the chair.

"Paul said he talked to your girlfriend," says Jeff, relaxing into his chair.

"Yeah, what does our little brother have to say about her?" asks Michael.

"He approves, but if she breaks your heart he's going to eject her out into space," says Jeff.

"You think she knows what she's getting herself into?" asks Michael with a laugh.

"Probably not. But on another note, we'll be in the Hoth system in five minutes, so wake everybody up," reports Jeff, as Michael rises from his chair.

Michael force-speeds down the hall into his crew quarters, where Smitty and Paul lay sleeping, "It's game time."

"Finally, I'm ready for some action," says Paul, charging the heavy pistol under his pillow.

The Ebon Hawk jumps out of hyperspace and nears the Hoth Asteroid Field.

"Why are we heading into an asteroid field?" asks one of the handmaidens.

"Because this is where the Mandalorian base is," replies Michael, "now Jeff, its go time."

Jeff closes his eyes and reaches out to the force, allowing it to guide him through the asteroids.

"Should he be doing that with his eyes closed?" asks the other handmaiden, looking at Paul.

"Yeah, he does it all the time, it's called the close-your-eyes-and-drive," replies Paul with a smirk on his face.

A red light goes off above the main console, prompting the response of Tabitha, "what's that flashing?"

"Means incoming! Paul, get to the turret now!" commands Michael, focusing on the incoming ships, as Paul rushes towards the turbo-laser turrets of the Ebon Hawk.

Paul charges up the lasers, and aims at an incoming droid fighter.

"What do you see?" asks Michael, his eyes closed, but question geared towards Jeff.

"Mandalore is testing us," replies Jeff.

"Then you know what to do... where am I heading?" asks Michael, opening his eyes and taking control of the ship.

"The large asteroid in the center of the field, that's where the base is," replies Jeff, folding his hands and deepening himself in the force.

"Paul, you can get off the turret," orders Michael over the comm.

"You ruin all of my fun!" replies Paul, powering down the laser canons.

Droid fighters begin to fill the cockpit window, when force-lightning appears in space. The force-lightning creates a force-storm that tears through wave after wave of the ships. Michael continues to pilot towards the asteroid, more fighters coming into view, but being decimated by the force-storm ahead of them. As they near the base on the surface of the large asteroid, the comm channel opens, and Mandalore appears on the view-screen.

"What do you want?" asks Mandalore, ignoring the ease of their insurgence.

"I have a message from Revan," says Michael, pointing to T3 standing next to his co-pilot seat.

"Revan has returned?" asks Mandalore.

"And he needs your help," replies Michael.

"You're cleared to enter... we have a lot to discuss," says Mandalore, and the comm goes off.

"Nice job," says Paul, patting Jeff on the back.

"I'm gonna go lay in the back, I'm a little drained," says Jeff, getting up from his seat.

"Becky, please take care of him," says Tabitha, as one of the handmaidens accompanies Jeff to the medical bay.

"Is he gonna be alright?" asks the other handmaiden, as Paul sits down in Jeff's chair.

"Yeah, the force can take a lot out of you sometimes," says Michael, piloting the ship in for a landing.

* * *

"Jedi Master Enoch," says Mandalore, as Michael, dressed in his Jedi Master robes, walks down the ramp of the Ebon Hawk, docked in the Mandalorian base.

"I wasn't aware I was that well known," says Michael, shaking the hand of the leader of the Mandalorians.

"I used to ride around with your old mentor," replies Mandalore.

"So why the attack?" asks Michael, his crew following behind him.

"I had to see if you were as good as he said you were," replies Mandalore, "it's not like anyone could ever forget that ship of yours."

They exit the hangar and enter into a war room, with displays of the known galaxy everywhere.

"So, onto business," says Mandalore, looking down at T3, rolling into the room.

"Master Revan asked that you be alone to hear the message, so me and my crew will meet you back out in the hangar," says Michael, exiting the room.

"Feeling better?" asks Paul as Jeff exits the Ebon Hawk.

"Yeah," replies Jeff, walking over to his brother, and overlooking the hangar.

"You know those special modifications I talked about back on Coruscant?" asks Michael, walking over to his brothers.

"Yeah," answers Jeff.

"Talk to these guys," says Michael, pointing at a couple of Mandalorian mechanics standing next to him.

* * *

"We haven't heard from him in three hours," says Tabitha, growing impatient waiting in the Mandalorian dining room.

"Mandalore served Revan and was tasked with guarding the galaxy until he returned. Mandalore is the type of man that will serve his leader until the end. He may be a Mandalorian, but his true loyalty is to Revan," says Jeff, sitting across from her.

"That you're Jedi insight kicking in?" asks Tabitha.

"Naw, Jolee taught me about all of Revan's companions," replies Jeff.

"Got ya..." mumbles Tabitha, as Michael appears from the kitchen with food for himself and her.

"What about me?" asks Jeff, wondering where his food is.

"What about you?" asks Michael back at him with a smirk.

"Fine!" says Jeff, getting up and going to the kitchen himself.

"Thank you," says Tabitha, happy to be eating real food, and not the synthesized food on the Ebon Hawk.

"No problem," replies Michael, digging into his food, when Mandalore appears.

"I'm in," says Mandalore pridefully.

* * *

"We'll meet you on Telos in two standard weeks," says Michael, the rest of his crew boarding the Ebon Hawk.

"I'll have three-hundred Mandalorians and seven dreadnaughts. Right now their filled with mostly skeleton crews, but I'm sure we can find some Republic soldiers to fill them," says Mandalore, his army scrambling to get ready for battle.

"Thank you," says Michael, bowing his head and walking up the boarding ramp.

"May the Force be with you!" says Mandalore, and walks back to his battle room.

"That was easy," says Paul, watching as Michael boards the ship.

"Yeah, let's just hope three hundred Mandalorians are enough to stop a raging Sith Empire," replies Michael, as the ship lifts up out of the Mandalorian asteroid base, and into the field, jumping into hyperspace.


	5. Kickin' it on Citadel Station

**  
**

Tabitha walks by the cargo hold, where Paul is lifting weights, and Jeff is creating lightsabers.

"How come you are making so many lightsabers?" asks Tabitha, looking at eleven lightsabers sitting on a workbench.

"I'm working on some new tricks, besides, always nice to have spares, especially when the three of us are concerned," says Jeff.

"Ya, we're crazy," says Michael, walking into the cargo hold, and hugging Tabitha.

"We'll be landing in a couple of minutes," says Smitty, walking by the cargo hold, and heading back to the cockpit.

"Thanks!" shouts Michael back, and following him.

"So, why are we going to Telos?" asks Tabitha, following Michael into the cockpit.

Michael sits into the co-pilot seat, with Tabitha sitting in the new chair behind him. He replies, "Admiral Carth Onasi is stationed here, he worked with Revan and was tasked with guarding the Republic. Mandalore is meeting us here because he to worked for Revan, and was tasked with regrouping the Mandalorians. Those two groups will work for the navy. On the surface is Jedi Master Brianna and her group of Knights, as well as an old assassin droid of Revans. So this army should give us a chance," says Michael.

"Not to mention you and your brothers," says Tabitha, massaging her boyfriend's shoulders.

"Sometimes I feel like I could take on the Sith by myself," says Michael, as the streaks of lightspeed disappear and Telos and it's satellite appear in view.

"Ebon Hawk, this is Citadel Station, you are clear for a landing. Admiral Onasi is waiting for you," says a security officer above the satellite.

"Thank you," replies Michael, the ship speeding towards its destination.

* * *

"Jedi Master Enoch," says Admiral Carth Onasi, shaking his hand as they exit the Ebon Hawk.

"How'd you know I was coming?" asks Michael, following the Admiral out of the hangar, his crew exiting the Ebon Hawk.

"My son Dustil told me. Jedi Master Brianna received a message through the force from Revan. She didn't tell me the specific reason, but since Revan is back, I'm assuming it's because you need my help," says Admiral Onasi, as they enter the security wing of Citadel Station.

"I just came from speaking with Mandalore, he'll be sending three-hundred Mandalorians and seven dreadnaughts to meet us here in a week and a half," says Michael, sitting down at the conference table.

"Canderous? So we're going to form an alliance to defend against what exactly?" asks Admiral Onasi, sitting next to him as a hologram of the planet floats in the center of the table.

"The Ancient Sith Empire. We don't know who it is lead by, we just knows its coming this way," answers Michael.

"When?" asks Admiral Onasi.

"We don't know, could be a month, could be a day. I'd have to imagine we have some time considering they're coming from the Unknown Regions, but beyond that, it's anyone's guess," responds Michael.

"Well, I'm here to help, I've got a fleet and ground forces ready to move at any moment. They'll probably move towards Coruscant first," says Admiral Onasi.

"Yeah, the Sith are impatient, they'll move to destroy the Jedi first," says Michael.

"If only we knew where they'd be heading from, we could cut them off before they even hit the trade routes," says Admiral Onasi.

The door opens, and Jedi Master Brianna enters the room, "either way, someone will notice a number of ships entering their system. We'll hear when we're meant to hear."

"I guess you're right," says Admiral Onasi, getting up from his chair.

"One last thing before we retire. Mandalore will need more troops for his dreadnaughts," says Michael, getting up from his chair as well.

"I'll talk to him when he's get here. I'm sure I can spare some guys," says Admiral Onasi, "now, I must get my forces assembled."

"Have a good day Admiral," says Michael.

"Call me Carth," replies the Admiral, and leaves, followed by his officers.

"Master Enoch," says Brianna, shaking his hand.

"Master Brianna," replies Michael.

"The last time I saw you, you weren't even a Knight, you must be the youngest person ever promoted to the rank of Master," says Brianna, as they walk to the Jedi Enclave aboard the ship.

"It's been quite eventful so far... my life as a Jedi I mean," says Michael, looking into space through the windows in the halls.

"Well, we're getting ready to fight another battle, so you and your companions must get some rest before we leave," says Master Brianna, "that's an order from a Council member."

"Me and my brothers aren't exactly one of the Councils shining stars," says Michael.

"Don't let them fool you, they respect you. They just want you to be the best you can," says Brianna, parting ways with the Jedi.

"Thank you," replies Michael, walking back to the hangar bay.

"You know, you guys need some new attire," says Tabitha, as they walk towards their rented apartment, "you stick out like sore thumbs."

"This is how we always dress!" says Jeff, pointing at the red and yellow armor he wears.

"I dress no other way, I am a warrior!" declares Paul, his silver armor reflecting the lights from above.

"What did you have in mind?" asks Michael, looking down at his Jedi Master robes, that are easily recognizible as a symbol of the Jedi Order.

* * *

"As long as it has a place to hold my lightsaber, I'm cool," says Michael, walking through a store aboard the space station, while Tabitha pickes out a ton of clothes for him to try on. 

"This should do," says Tabitha, handing him clothes for him to try in.

He takes a minute, then walks out in a hooded sweatshirt and pants, his electrum lightsaber hanging from his belt.

"D-mn boy, you look sexy" says Tabitha, walking over to him.

"I know," replies Michael, walking over to the Rodian on the register and holding out his credits card.

"No, I'm paying," says Tabitha, holding out hers.

"Ooh, a sugar momma huh?" asks the green Rodian woman, scanning the card.

"Something like that," replies Tabitha with a smile.

"If that's the case... then I'm taking you out to eat tonight," says Michael, as they exit the store.

"Alright, I'll make sure its expensive," says Tabitha, pulling his arm around her.

"With my job, money is limitless," says Michael.

* * *

"So, we goin out tonight?" asks Jeff, walking over to Paul, who is wearing pants and a white beater.

"Yeah, I was thinkin we hit the cantina on the second level," replies Paul, looking at his brother who is wearing a flannel shirt and pants.

"Sounds good to me, you see Michael?" asks Jeff.

"He's with Tabitha, they're going out to eat at the yuppy restaurant next door to the bar," replies Paul, charging his blasters and putting them into his holsters on his belt, his lightsaber beside the right blaster.

"He's more boyfriend than brother now, twisted and whipped... we've lost him," says Jeff, his lightsaber hanging from his belt.

"Ehh, no problem, he'd keep us from startin' sh-t anyway," says Paul, exiting the room.

"Fosho," says Jeff, following him out.

* * *

Michael floats a piece of fruit over to Tabitha, who grabs it with her fork, as they sit in the restaurant, him wearing a suit, her a seductive red dress.

"That's a neat trick," says Tabitha, eating the fruit.

"We spend a lot of time in space, not much else to do except meditate and screw around with the force," says Michael.

"I could think of a few things to do," adds Tabitha, causing Michael to clumsily drop his glass of wine off of the table, but quickly using the force to pick it up before it breaks.

"Look, about that..." says Michael, but is interrupted by her.

"I know, you want to wait till your married, well... there is a chapel down the hall," says Tabitha.

"Are you serious?" asks Michael.

"I'm ready to get married, I've just been waiting for the right guy to sweep me off my feet," says Tabitha, sipping on her wine.

"My mom will be mad she didn't get to see it," says Michael, nervously joking and caught off guard by her.

"With the way things are going, I don't think you'll see her for a while, even more so, we may not have that much time left," says Tabitha, a tear dripping down her cheek.

"Well then..." says Michael, going down on one knee and pulling out a diamond and platinum ring, "will you marry me?"

"Yes," replies Tabitha without hesitation, slipping the ring on, and kneeling down beside him, passionately kissing him.

* * *

"This one time, I took on like fifty mercenaries all by myself, J got knocked out, but I kicked their you-know," brags Paul, five girls huddled around him in his booth.

"As I recall, me and you got knocked out, and Michael saved us from those mercenaries," says Jeff, sitting across from him .

"So maybe me and Michael each took out twenty-five, I still whooped on em'," says Paul, giving his brother an angry look.

"Hey man, you're taking all the chicks, spread em' around," says a muscle-bound guy walking over to their booth.

"Maybe you just not enough man for em!" replies Paul, quite loudly.

"What'd you just say?" asks the man, getting angry.

"You heard me cracker," replies Paul with a laugh.

The man angrily tosses the table, and the women scream and rush away from Paul and Jeff. Jeff steps away quietly and walks over to the bar, while Paul rises from his feet.

"You little mother f-cker!" shouts the man, drawing his blaster.

"NO BLASTERS!" screams the bartender, who dives beneath the bar.

"Who you callin' lil'?" asks Paul, grabbing one of his blasters and shooting him in the leg, "who's lil' now bum leg?"

"Who do you think you are!" screams one of the man's friends, pulling out his blaster, followed by his dozen friends.

"My money's on the merc's," says a Twilek sitting next to Jeff.

"Put me done for the handsome guy taking em' all on," replies Jeff, throwing his credits down.

Paul force-pulls the other blaster to his left hand and opens fire, shooting one of the mercenaries in the chest, another in the head. A Chiss jumps on top of him, causing Paul to drop his blasters, but he grabs and force-throws him into the nearest wall. He then uppercuts the next guy and dropkicks an Ugnaut, "who else wants some!"

* * *

"What's that screaming?" asks a woman sitting at the table next to Michael's.

Michael looks out the door as security officers rush down the hall. He reaches out with his senses and feels Paul in a fight. But farther out he senses a Sith assassin heading towards the bar.

"Time to go to work," says Michael, kissing Tabitha on the lips.

"I love you," says Tabitha, breaking the kiss, as he throws his credits card on the table.

"I know," replies Michael, as a man explodes through the wall of the restaurant.

"What kind of lame-a-s reply is that?" asks Tabitha, Michael just giving a shrug in response.

Michael force-speeds through the wall the man just flew through, mad that he is about to tear about a brand new suit. He watches as Paul throws a guy into one of the windows looking out into space. As the security guards enter the room, a red lightsaber appears.

"GET DOWN!" declares Michael, his voice booming through the room, and his platinum lightsaber quickly attracting everyone's attention.

The Sith assassin force-jumps and strikes Michael's blade.

"Who's guarding the Princess?" asks the Sith assassin, baiting him, causing Michael to flinch, and is engulfed in force-lightning.

"BURN B-TCH!" screams Paul, force-choking the Sith and striking his blue blade against the red.

"We got this, GO!" shouts Jeff at Michael, who ignites his green-bladed lightsaber.

Michael force-speeds into the restaurant as two Sith appear, igniting double-bladed red lightsabers.

"Get your hands off my wife!" shouts Michael, as the two Sith jump to grab Tabitha.

Michael force-speeds into them, his lightsaber a platinum swirl to all who gaze upon it. He smoothly force-pushes Tabitha away into the hands of security guards, and does battle with the two Sith, slicing tables and chairs in half.

* * *

"After I kill you two, I'll tell the Princess you say hi!" says the Sith, force-throwing a chair at Paul, who slices it in two.

"You'll see her again when THE WORMS EAT THE FLESH OFF YOUR BONES!" declares Paul, extremely loudly, slicing through the Sith's blade and then his neck.

"Was all that necessary?" asks Jeff, looking at the tore-up body.

"Yes," replies Paul, as they walk past the security guards and walk into the restaurant, where Michael, barely visible, is dueling two Sith.

Jeff reaches out with the force and creates a force-storm that instantly kills one of the Sith, while Michael knocks the other's blade out of his hand and puts his blade near the Sith's neck.

"You Jedi are pathetic, you don't even have the guts to kill me!" laughs the Sith, laying on the floor.

"Smoke his a-s!" shouts Paul, while Michael tries to get information from him.

"I won't disobey my master, I die for the Sith!" says the Sith, who tries to force-crush Michael, but he stabs him in the chest.

"You know, I was going to see if we could get some information from them, but considering their brains are smeared across the wall, I think that may be difficult," says Admiral Onasi, entering the room.

"Yeah, sorry about that," says Jeff, looking around at the people full of fear, and at all of the damage they caused.

"Don't worry about it, I know how the Sith are... I've probably killed more than you," replies Admiral Onasi.

"I'm gonna have to disagree on that," chimes in Paul.

"Shut up," whispers Jeff.

"See what I was saying earlier?" asks Tabitha, jumping into Michael's arms.

"Yeah, I'll let the brothers know," says Michael, carrying Tabitha into the hallway.


End file.
